The Perfect Gift
by aramintasnape
Summary: Aurora is searching for the perfect Christmas gift for Severus...


Disclaimer: everything from the Harry Potter universe is the property of J.K. Rowling.

**The Perfect Gift**

Aurora wondered what on earth had possessed her to venture into Diagon Alley on Christmas Eve of all days. With an overexcited Salazar dragging on her arm and her huge belly sticking out in front of her, she was feeling rather overwhelmed and vulnerable in the crowds.

She had promised Severus she would rest that afternoon while he finished brewing a last-minute order for St Mungo's, but since Salazar had been most uncooperative and refused to settle down for a nap, she had decided to make one final attempt to find the perfect Christmas gift for her husband.

She had already wrapped the beautiful black wool cloak and set of Potions encyclopaedias she had bought him a few weeks earlier, but they had suddenly seemed impersonal and inadequate. Severus was difficult to buy for at the best of times, but she was hoping that somewhere in one of these shops something would catch her eye. But they had been wandering round for an hour now, and she was beginning to admit defeat. She had even wondered about buying some sexy lingerie and wrapping _herself _up as his present later that night when their son was asleep, but at thirty-seven weeks pregnant that wasn't really an option. She would look ridiculous trying to fit into tiny lacy knickers and silky camisoles, and she was just too heavy and drained of energy to offer him a proper night of passion.

The sudden tightening of her abdomen reminded her that she should really sit down for a while before continuing her search. She led four-year-old Salazar into a nearby teashop – his favourite – and sat him down with a Strawberry Stardust sundae, collapsing gratefully onto the seat beside him. The place was crowded; full of fractious children and stressed parents surrounded by bags and packages of all sizes.

As Aurora helped Salazar spoon up his strawberry sauce, she felt her belly tighten again, this time strong and painful and enough to make her draw in her breath sharply. She resolved to give herself another half an hour in the shops and then go home and put her feet up, regardless of whether she had found a present or not. She felt hot and uncomfortable and...oh God, that really was a contraction this time!

She began to panic. Surely she couldn't be starting labour right here in the middle of Diagon Alley? She had another three weeks to go yet. She forced herself to breathe deeply and calmly for a couple of minutes, telling herself it was just the stress and noise of the crowds affecting her. Salazar had managed to make a terrible mess with his ice cream during the few moments she had been distracted, and she attempted to give him a bit of a clean up. Then she sat very still on her seat, staring straight ahead at a spot on the wall decorated with chubby angels and breathing evenly.

"Mummy, let's go. I want to see the owls. I want Daddy."

"All right, sweetheart, just let me rest for a couple more minutes, okay?" She smiled, stroking his silky black hair.

"No! Want to go now!" Salazar began mutinously kicking the table leg.

"Sal, please..." She broke off as she felt another contraction building. This time the pain was so bad that it took all her self-control not to cry out. She gripped the edge of the table hard, trying to breathe her way through it.

"Mummy, what's the matter? Why can't we see the owls?"

"We need to go home, darling," Aurora gasped, as the contraction finally subsided. "The baby's coming today."

"Today?" His little face lit up excitedly. "But Christmas hasn't gone yet. You said the baby was coming when it's Daddy's birthday."

"Sometimes babies don't want to wait." Aurora put his coat on and fastened her own cloak around her, desperate to try and get home before she had to deal with any more contractions. How stupid she had been to come out on her own without Severus or her mother at this stage.

She hurried Salazar out of the teashop and into the Christmas crowds. Someone jostled her and she almost cried out in fright. If she could just get to the Leaky Cauldron, they could Floo home. She was too scared to try Apparating, especially with Salazar, when she was in labour. What would happen if a contraction came on in the middle of it? They could both end up Splinched. Oh God, why hadn't she listened to Severus and stayed at home? She could see the lights of the pub up ahead, but it was too late.

With Salazar, the contractions had been painful, but they had come on slowly and gradually. This time things were happening much faster. She was sure they were barely five minutes apart, which meant she really needed to get home immediately. Her waters could break at any moment, and Severus would be so disappointed if he missed their baby's birth. She had given birth to Salazar alone at the hospital during the war, and this time her husband had promised to be with her.

The pain sent her staggering against the wall of a nearby shop, dragging Salazar with her. He gave a wail of protest, but Aurora clutched onto him tightly, terrified he would disappear into the throng of Christmas shoppers. "Severus," she moaned weakly, leaning against the wall for support. She prayed her legs wouldn't give way.

"Aurora? Is that you? Are you all right?"

Oh, thank God, thank God! Aurora looked up into the kindly, concerned faces of Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Oh...Molly...Arthur...it's the baby..."

She felt reassuring arms go around her and guide her a few steps, then suddenly she was sitting down on a bench and the contraction was passing.

"I'm so sorry!" she gasped. "I just need to get home...the baby..."

Molly and Arthur were fantastic. Within five minutes they had left the Diagon Alley crowds behind and Flooed home to the Snape cottage, and Aurora was settled comfortably on the sofa with her feet up. Molly was bustling around finding blankets and making tea, and Arthur was trying to entertain a grizzly, overtired Salazar, who was intent on trying to tear into the sparkly packages tucked under the Christmas tree. Aurora was feeling much calmer now she was home, and finding it easier to cope with the pain. Nevertheless, she was very relieved to hear the sound of the front door opening, signalling her husband's return.

Severus was very surprised to find the living room full of people. Aurora hadn't said anything about visitors. But before he could greet them, Salazar rushed up and hugged his legs excitedly.

"Daddy! Daddy, the baby's coming today! Mummy said! She said it doesn't want to wait till Christmas has gone and it's your birthday! We didn't see the owls in Diagon Alley because Mummy said the baby's coming and we have to go home!"

"What?" Severus felt a rush of adrenalin surge through him. "Is it time already? What on earth were you doing in Diagon Alley? I thought you were both upstairs resting." He unclasped his son's arms and patted him on the head before crossing the room to his wife, who was looking slightly sheepish.

"I know, I'm sorry, darling. But Sal wouldn't settle, and I just wanted to get you another Christmas present...oh...oh no, it's starting again..." Her beautiful face screwed up in pain suddenly, and her head lifted off the cushions, her chin pushing into her chest.

"All right, love. Breathe deeply, it'll be over in a minute," Severus murmured, in what he hoped were soothing tones. He was beginning to panic. What if he couldn't cope with seeing her in pain like this for hours? Flashes of victims under the Cruciatus curse passed through his mind. Her mother would do a much better job of calming her and supporting her through this than he would. Or maybe he could get Molly to stay with her – she had had seven children of her own, after all.

"Severus," Aurora panted as the contraction passed. "You need to get the midwife. Quickly. And get Mum to come and fetch Salazar. I don't want him to see me like this; it might frighten him."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have your mother stay with you? Or even Molly...I mean, I've no experience of this sort of thing, I..."

"No! Don't leave me! Please, Severus, you promised!" She grabbed his hand and held on tight, looking panic-stricken. "I want _you_ with me, not anyone else. I want you to be there when our baby's born!"

He stroked her hair, realising suddenly that there was no way he would abandon her. She had gone through her first pregnancy and the birth practically on her own. It was time to try and make up for his past mistakes.

"Don't worry, love. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Her brow was beaded with perspiration, and he wiped it away gently with his fingertips. "Let's get you upstairs."

Two hours later, at five minutes past six, an exhausted Aurora gave one final push and delivered their baby safely into the world.

"This gorgeous little girl didn't want to miss out on Christmas with her family," said the midwife, smiling as she placed the little squirming bundle of life on Aurora's chest, before retreating discreetly to the next room to give them those first precious minutes together as a family.

Aurora's eyes filled with tears as she clasped the tiny child to her, taking in the fine down of dark hair, the little half-open blue eyes, the plump cheeks, the rosebud mouth. She was perfect.

She felt Severus kiss the top of her head, and he took one of the baby's tiny hands between his fingers.

"Isn't she beautiful!" Aurora murmured, looking up at him.

Severus nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He felt a sudden urge to seize the precious infant and hide her away somewhere where nothing and no one could ever harm her.

"What are we going to call her?" he asked.

Aurora looked into their daughter's deep blue eyes once more.

"What do you think of Sapphire? Just look at those eyes!"

Severus smiled. "Sapphire. Sapphire Snape. It suits her." He couldn't tear his gaze away from the tiny little girl, curled up peacefully on his wife's chest. He had missed out on so much of Salazar's babyhood, and he vowed not to make the same mistake again.

"Could I hold her? Just for a minute?" he asked tentatively.

"Of course you can. She's yours too, you know," Aurora replied with a smile.

Severus slid his hand under the baby's head and lifted her gingerly, rather afraid that removing her from the warmth and comfort of her mother's embrace would make her cry. But she did not protest and gazed at him calmly as he settled her into the crook of his arm and carried her over to the window. Outside it was beginning to snow, and the silvery sounds of carol singers floated up from the street as if to welcome the new arrival.

Watching her husband cradle their newborn daughter, his face wet with tears, Aurora realised that she had found the perfect gift after all.


End file.
